This invention relates to a technology for analyzing data accumulated in a database.
Companies and the like use a database such as a relational database (RDB) as a general business system to accumulate a huge volume of data. Such companies are developing a method of multidimensionally analyzing and visualizing accumulated customer data and sales data to solve business problems. Online analytical processing (OLAP), which is known as the method of multidimensionally analyzing data of this kind, provides a complicated analysis by manipulating multidimensional data. For example, in the OLAP, a history of a customer's product purchase is analyzed to execute an analysis at high speed from various dimensions such as area-specific sales, product-specific sales, and seasonal sales.
In the analysis of the database, it is demanded to create added value in terms of business by predicting a person's consumption behavior as disclosed in, for example, JP 2006-513462 A, JP 10-116190 A, and JP 2011-2911 A.
In contrast to the RDB, there is also known a graph database formed of a node and an edge. The graph database stores data for expressing complicated relations such as relations between a person and a person and delivery states in a physical distribution network in original forms, and does not need a schema definition in advance unlike the RDB. A graph analysis for performing an analysis by using the graph database has an object to finely determine persons, objects, and contents in accordance with a cluster property and a distance approximation property of data.